


【P5】[Mob主] 迷缠

by amamiyarenshin



Category: Persona 5, 女神异闻录5
Genre: M/M, 抹布主, 雨宫莲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiyarenshin/pseuds/amamiyarenshin
Summary: 开头剧情篡改，JOKER被捕之后，被押到印象空间的审讯室之后的展开





	1. 系列设定

**Author's Note:**

> 看了动画第一集后性癖爆炸的产物  
> 开头剧情篡改，JOKER被捕之后，被押到印象空间的审讯室之后的展开  
> 新手破车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 系列设定

## 【P5】[Mob主]迷缠 ·系列设定

迷缠系列的设定。

雨宫莲在跟恶神的战斗中被恶神俘获，被恶神各种PLAY中。

为了消磨雨宫莲反抗的意志，恶神不断把雨宫莲的意识投入到各种诡异的空间，通过种种凌辱一点点夺走雨宫莲的认知。已经被夺走的是雨宫莲对异世界和身为怪盗的认知（完成在被跳过的第二第三篇里），正在被夺走的是雨宫莲对伙伴的认知。

所以莲莲应该是有一个意志逐渐崩溃的过程（就是越来越好欺负），不过我的渣渣文笔可能表现不出来。这个“夺走”的过程也就简单一两句话，跳过不影响吃肉【喂

所以种种不合逻辑的部分都是因为故事发生在里世界。而且每一篇故事并不一定是连续的，算是有换世界线，但也许会有上一个世界线的残留影响到这个世界线。（为了给BUG和OOC找借口我也是拼了……）

BE的话就是雨宫莲彻底沦为恶神的玩♂具，意识也永远在各种充满欲♂念的空间轮回。HE就是原作线，只不过是遭受恶神精神攻击，中间做了几场记不清楚的充满恶意的春梦这个样子。

原定计划：

第一章：审讯室PLAY

第二章：拍卖场PLAY（JOKER被送到地下拍卖场的展开）

第三章：放课后PLAY（痴汉教师绑架雨宫莲的展开）

第四章：女装PLAY（就是现在的第二章了，本来是被莲莲抱着包的乖巧模样戳中性癖，想写个电车痴汉的故事，最后变成了这样奇奇怪怪的展开）

第五章：看守所PLAY（一年前事件中，狮童盯上雨宫莲的展开，包含狮主/路人主）

第六章：恶神花样PLAY（主线结束）

番外（可以随时乱加的各种PLAY。因为连续看了几位太太的列车PLAY都十分好吃，导致我也很想写色/欲车厢PLAY啊，就是写出来没什么新梗）

列出来是为了防止我忘了【

话说我刚开始以为狮童就是个路人，原设他的欲望纠缠雨宫莲，反映在印象空间，才产生了这一系列，所以叫迷缠。但是第五集让我大惊失色，夏亚你算计我！幸好肉文本来就不要什么剧情，急忙跑去把主线粗略的补了一补，就改成了现在这个样子。

大概一辈子的黄色垃圾都献给了莲莲……天雷滚滚，请及时下车。

等这个系列写完大概P5A也播完了，到时候可能写几篇正剧向清水文，大概。


	2. 迷缠（1）：审讯室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKER被捕之后，被押到印象空间的审讯室之后的展开

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了动画第一集后性癖爆炸的产物  
> 开头剧情篡改，JOKER被捕之后，被押到印象空间的审讯室之后的展开  
> 新手破车

“心之怪盗团团长……果然像传说的一样，还是个少年啊。”

一句简单的感叹，因为说话人暧昧的语气，仿佛包含着黏腻的恶意。JOKER沉默不语，他现在的处境相当不妙。

在这所魔宫里被数位明显是真人的警察偷袭，令JOKER十分惊讶的是，PERSONA的力量莫名消失，少年怪盗很快被按倒在地，接着就被押进了同样莫名出现的审问室。

双腕已经被手铐牢牢锁住，却不是被束缚在背后，而是被悬吊在高高的天花板上，少年修长纤细的身体艰难的舒展，只有脚尖能勉强够到地板的程度。

即便没有被脱去手套，双腕一定也被勒的淤青。没有摘下面具审视怪盗的真容，也没有脱掉手套采集指纹，更是不合常理的被悬吊了起来——虽然本来就是扭曲的认知世界，种种异常迹象都流露着难言的危险信号。

“最近很是活跃啊，怪盗团，托你们的福，大人可是丢尽了面子，”高大的警员捏起少年的下巴，“不听话的小鬼，就要好好教训一下。”

殴打？拷问？无论如何都不会出卖同伴，少年做好了承受的准备。

“真是不错的眼神……不过跟你想象的不太一样。”高大警员露出充满恶意的笑容，“是快乐的惩罚哟。”

“？！”少年的心下意识一沉，在他还没有想明白对方话语的含义之前，一双手突然从背后环绕过来，要去解开他腰间的皮带。

这个危险而暧昧的动作让少年立刻挣扎起来，虽然被对方从背后环抱的姿势很难发力，少年还是试图用修长的双腿去踢打像蛇一样紧贴到自己背后的警员。

“喂喂别乱动，”高大警员拔出腰间的配枪，强硬的把枪管塞进少年的口腔，“还是说你想来上一发？”

被强塞进来的异物，压迫着舌头，刺激着喉咙，少年下意识的干呕，纤细的喉结颤抖着，很快透明的津液就顺着合不拢的嘴角滴了下来。

“我倒是想用别的枪来上一发。”

“放心，总会轮到你的。”

旁边围观警员的调笑隐约传到少年的耳中，但少年无暇思考其中的意义。对枪械的本能恐惧还是让少年放慢了一些动作。后方的男人已经顺利解开少年的皮带，露出里面的白色内裤。

“真纯情啊……外衣这么骚，还以为里面也会是风骚的花样呢。”男人露出有点失望的神色，用手在少年被纯白包裹的性器上弹了一下。

“唔！”少年的身体下意识的弹动。

“反正总是要脱掉，有什么关系。”另外两名警员抓住少年的双腿，将长裤、内裤和鞋袜都褪了下来，中间免不了在细嫩的大腿内侧掐上几把，让少年浑身颤抖。

这样少年怪盗的下半身就一丝不挂，露出雪白的大腿和腿间淡粉的性器，只有分片的黑色风衣下摆垂落，还有一丝遮掩，但这少的可怜遮掩随着少年的挣扎不断撩动，反而更加增加了情色的味道。

高大警员将手枪从少年的嘴里拔出，牵出一缕长长的银丝。失去了异物的堵塞，少年的呼吸终于变得畅通，但他只来得及短暂的吸入了几口新鲜空气，后脑就被牢牢固定，头被迫仰起，高大警员的舌头成了下一位闯入者。

滑腻的感觉比金属的触感更加恶心，但青涩的少年无从抵抗，舌头很快被纠缠起来，舌尖被舔咬，舌根也被吮吸的发麻。

因为从上而下的压迫，少年身体本能的跟身后的男人更加贴合，少年清楚的感受到，有什么胀大的东西抵在自己股间，口腔被入侵的生理性反应和心中的恐惧，让眼泪顺着少年的脸颊流淌。

“别怕，我们很温柔的~会慢·慢·来。”结束了深吻的高大男人慢慢舔掉少年的泪珠，安慰的语言却只是预示着更深的黑暗。

“其实我快忍不住了。”身后的男人嘀咕着，却还是在手指上细细涂上了润滑剂，作势抵上了少年的后穴，“不过你看起来是第一次，大叔总要特别优待一些。”

 

第一根手指侵入的时候，少年就绷紧了身体。男人坏心眼的用指甲轻轻刮搔着内壁，满意的听到少年咬紧的唇角溢出细不可闻的呜咽。

“但是太紧了。”虽然借助润滑剂的效果抽动了几下，扩张的效果却让男人很不满意。他把空闲的手绕到前面，拉开了怪盗贴身马甲的拉链。

随着衣物向两边分开，少年诱人的人鱼线，劲瘦的腰肢，原本白皙的过分现在却染上微红的肌肤，还有胸前粉嫩的两点，都被晶莹的汗水打湿，暴露在微冷的空气里。

“这可真是绝景。”高大警员啧啧叹息着，就要上手。

“我自己来……你把他降下来一点。”身后的男人表示了拒绝，高大警员嘀咕了几声，还是照做，退到一边，把挂起手铐的绳索降到公交车扶手吊带的高度。

双脚着地的感觉使得少年的肌肉有了些许松弛，身后的男人趁机掰开挺翘的臀瓣，将第二根手指强行插了进去。

穴口咬的死紧，仿佛已经是极限，不过男人早有主张，他伸手去揉捏少年胸前小巧的一点。

被反复捻玩，乳头很快充血挺立了起来。奇怪的是，明明是被粗暴的对待，快感还是仿佛电流一般冲上大脑。羞耻却愉悦的情潮让少年不知所措。

“真敏感呐……从来没被这样对待过吧？怪盗先生？”一边一如法照顾另一颗乳珠，男人将第三根手指也成功送进了少年的后穴搅动着，“……要不要考虑以后穿个环什么的？”

“滚……开……”淫亵的调笑让少年无法忍耐，勉强出口的却只有残破的字句。

“那可不行，接下来才是正戏。”草草完成了扩张工作，男人撤出手指，将自己充血的性器抵上了略显空虚的穴口，“要上了哟，怪盗先生！”

凶器应声入鞘，但还是遭到了肉壁的抵抗，推进缓慢，男人开始觉得不耐，双手握住少年的细腰，用力往下一沉，狰狞的凶器终于被少年青涩的身体完全吞没。

“没有流血……这、这可不是大叔尺寸的问题，是怪盗先生、你‘天赋异禀’哦！”

然而这字句根本传不到少年的耳中。JOKER只感觉自己的身体被滚烫的利刃劈成了两半。剧烈的痛楚让冷汗顺着额角涔涔而下，灼热的内壁却紧紧绞住了侵犯者，仿佛要烙印下对方的每一寸纹路。

“真棒……怪盗先生……”男人忍不住发出了痛楚又舒服的喘息，“但是太热情了……大叔可不能、就缴械投降了……”

这一次，男人握住了少年软垂的性器，先是把玩两颗柔软的小球，再忽缓忽快地捋动柱身，粗糙的手指抚过每一丝褶皱。未经人事的身体经不住如此挑逗，粉嫩的性器很快就半立了起来。

男人凑过去舔舐少年红玉一般的耳垂，在耳边发出毒蛇一般的呢喃：“小怪盗先生更加坦率呢……”

少年绝望的闭上双眼。男人手上的动作并没有停止，指甲拨开遮挡，轻轻刮搔着铃口，这种猛烈的刺激让少年不由自主的瘫软。男人趁机抽出自己的凶器，又重新送入，开始猛烈的抽插起来。

审讯室里除了少年痛楚又微带欢愉的喘息，只有另外四个男人粗重的呼吸声。出入之间，肉体碰撞的声音分外响亮，仿佛一记记响亮的鞭子抽在少年心上。

双腿使不出半分力气，全身重量都依托在悬吊的双手和肉体紧密结合的部位，少年的身体被冲击的如同风雨中飘摇的小树。因为双眸紧闭更显得浓密的睫毛颤抖着，好似被沾湿的蝶翼。原本形状姣好的嘴唇已经被咬出了鲜血，血珠顺着唇角滴落，仿佛正在盛时被摧残的落花。

从侧后方觑见一些情形的男人忽然被蛊惑了一般，下意识伸手，捏住少年精致的下巴，想要分开他的双唇。少年沉默而倔强的抵抗着，正在男人要恼羞成怒的时候，少年忽然浑身一颤，眼睛下意识睁开，口中也吐出惊叫。

在侵犯后穴的同时，男人也仍然时不时用手侵犯少年的乳珠和性器，但唯有这次反应如此剧烈。男人顿时明白刚才的一下冲撞，击中了少年致命的敏感点。

“是这里吗？”男人再次用双手握住少年的腰肢，带着恶意的笑声，集中向一点进攻。少年忍不住发出抽泣一般的喘息，或者就是在无措的抽泣。随着被猛烈的侵犯，屈辱和痛楚都无法遏制的快感席卷了全身，逐渐向巅峰攀登。

眼前仿佛白光骤闪，少年的欲望得到释放。一瞬间的抽搐让后穴猛然收紧，男人也低吼一声，忍不住跟着射了出来。

灼热的液体充满了少年的体内，软垂的性器被抽出来之后，艳红的穴口还在空虚的开合，白色的浊液顺着无力的大腿内侧流下。

“太棒了……”男人忍不住仰头发出舒服的喟叹，“但还是快了点。”

“等下次吧，换我。”另外一个警员走过来拍拍他的肩膀，然后猛然将自己早就胀的发疼的性器送进了少年的身体，“那么第二轮开始了哦——怪~盗~先~生~”

 

被第二个男人突然从背后侵入的时候，少年的瞳孔还微微涣散，来不及进行任何徒劳的抵抗。反倒是高大警员露出了怒气：“喂，应该轮到我的！”

男人缓缓的向外抽出自己的性器，然而在头部还留在穴内的时候，又坏心眼的猛然向内一顶。满意地感受少年忽然迸发的的挣扎，男人向高大警员发出邀请：“别在意……一起来嘛，哦呀？”

闻言，少年的后穴一阵快速紧缩，让男人也忍不住发出惊呼，他在少年敏感的腰部拧了一把，笑着“安慰”道：“别怕，不是‘双龙’……毕竟也不能把你玩残了。”

男人抬手将怪盗悬吊着的双手解下，然后一手自下方抄起少年的膝弯，一手揽着少年的前胸，就着肉体紧密相连的姿势，抱着少年走了几步。虽然只是短短的距离，重力引发的额外摩擦，带来额外的快感，让双方头上都出了一层汗珠。

男人将少年推倒在审讯室的桌上。冰冷的桌面刺激胸前微烫的两点和柔软的小腹，让少年打了个哆嗦。

束缚少年双腕的手铐被解开，然而有些麻木的双臂还来不及活动，又被拧到背后——这次是小臂平行交叠，被用早就从怪盗腰间解下来的皮带牢牢绑住。

黑色的风衣，艳红的手套。风衣上端露出晶莹的后颈，润泽的肩背也随着少年的挣动若隐若现。手套下端则是微微露出一截手腕，细瘦，雪白，而又带着手铐勒出的淤青。这样的配色让男人觉得艳丽惑人，如果是一位艺术家看到这样的场景，肯定会灵感大发吧。

然而高大警员并没这样的心情。他站到桌子的另一头，拿下了JOKER脸上的面具。

虽然面具其实遮不住怪盗明亮的双眼，但没有了冷酷假面的遮挡，泛红的眼角、挂着泪珠的细密睫毛更加一览无余，怪盗团领袖的邪魅荡然无存，只余下少年人的楚楚可怜。

突然被卸去了面具，少年圆润晶莹的眼睛有些茫然地向上仰望。瞧啊，这幅无辜的样子，能让任何人怜惜吧，高大的男人这么想着，却舔了舔嘴唇，可是我只想让他哭的更厉害一点。

高大警员拉开裤链，掏出狰狞硕大的凶器，弹跳而出的巨物迫不及待的拍打在少年的脸上。少年立刻理解了对方的意图，他拼命仰起头，然而后方的男人仍在不断律动，粗硬的性器像楔子一样把他牢牢钉住，无力逃离。

这样的姿势反倒更加方便高大警员施为，他一手抓住少年的头发，强迫少年保持仰头的姿势，另一只手，用巧劲捏开少年的嘴巴。

下一秒，腥膻的凶器猛然闯入温热的口腔。跟手枪和舌头入侵的时候都不一样，整个口腔都被巨物塞满，深入到甚至几乎戳进喉咙。嘴巴被固定着无法合上，只能艰难的用舌头进行本能的推拒，然而这变成毫无章法的舔舐，反而让入侵者更加兴奋。

不过单凭少年青涩的反应，高大警员还是不够满足，所以他就着双手固定住少年头部的姿势，主动的挺腰抽插起来。这种兴奋也刺激了后方的警员，他加快了律动的速度，出入之间白色的浊液不停地被从艳红的穴口顺带出来，点点溅在无力地抽搐着的大腿内侧。

被前后方同时侵犯，少年有种整个人已经被自上而下贯穿的错觉。好辛苦，好难过……如果这是噩梦，为什么这么痛苦还无法醒来呢？

在似乎漫长到无法忍受的时间之后，高大警员的热流猛然在少年口腔深处迸发。少年被呛的连声咳嗽，然而对方看到自己射出的精液顺着少年红肿的唇角流下，并不满意。他捂住少年的口鼻，逼迫少年将口中的白浊咽下。

瞬间的窒息让少年全身绷紧，后方的侵入者差不多到了极限，也顺势射在了少年的体内。口腔和后穴同时咽下了灼热的液体，少年的心却更加冰冷，他听见不知道是谁的调笑：“终于上下里外都脏了呢，怪盗先生。”

 

接下来，一双手温柔地握住少年的耳侧，双膝却强势地嵌入到少年无力的腿间，不容分说地将少年的身躯牢牢禁锢在灰白的墙壁上。

就着近乎壁咚的姿势，最后一位警员仔细端详着怪盗团首领的面容。少年的表情一片空洞，本就精致的面容，现在看起来更像悉心雕琢出来的人偶了。半挂着的凌乱衣物掩不住白皙肌肤上被揉掐出的青红痕迹，触目惊心，却让人心中的嗜虐欲莫名升腾。

黑色微卷的头发从指缝漏出来，已经被汗水浸湿，失去了最初的蓬松和柔软，让男人稍微有点遗憾。但是被泪水沾湿的睫毛倒别有一番风味——他轻轻吻着少年的眉眼，仿佛对待最心爱的珍宝。

接下来是挺翘的鼻梁和艳红的双唇。吻到少年的唇角的时候，想起刚刚的口交，男人稍微有点犹豫，所以并没有把舌头伸进去，只是从外侧吸吮唇瓣，被迫克制让欲求更加不满。

“别磨蹭了，干他啊！”不知道是谁在起哄。

但男人并不理会，他继续慢慢啃咬着少年纤细的脖颈。早在少年被悬吊着侵犯的的时候，那像天鹅一样弯折仰起的颈项，就已经令男人觊觎不已。都是没眼光的家伙。男人一边鄙视着，一边享受血管微微在齿间颤抖的感觉，简直让人流连忘返。

衔住精致的喉结的时候，能感受到少年因为致命弱点被掌控，本能的颤抖和吞咽。男人坏心眼地就着含住的姿势，对着那小巧的突起来回舔舐，最后猛然一吸，在少年脖颈上留下鲜红的印迹，也带出了少年一声压抑的喘息。

“回神了吗？”男人满意地看着少年的目光重新聚焦，“你的脖子很美，我很喜欢——可惜今天没有带项圈过来。”

把“用你自己的皮带就行”之类的起哄放在一边，男人还是对少年笑着：“算了，我再想想办法。”

这是今天见到的最温柔的笑容，但在这间充满扭曲欲望和深沉黑暗的屋内，却最令人毛骨悚然。被巨大猎食者盯上的恐惧让少年浑身僵直。

“怎么又害怕了呢？”男人发出无奈的叹息：“坏孩子，一定要我好好安抚你吗？”

舌尖忽然细细地绕着少年胸前的两点开始打转。之前，湿热的触感烙印在皮肤上的感觉一直让少年难以忍受，但唯独落在这里，却变成了难以纾解的骚动。唇的吮吸，齿的撕咬，舌的舔舐，对于被用手照顾过的乳珠仍是新鲜的触感。很快，娇嫩的两点变得更加肿胀挺立，少年的身体也又笼罩上一层薄红。

“我就说他这里很敏感。”最早入侵少年身体的警员一边嘀咕着，忍不住伸手抓住自己的性器撸动起来。

男人仍然沉迷于挑起少年的欲望。他握住少年的腰，半跪了下去，正对着少年的私密区域。入眼的是淡粉的性器和并不十分浓密的体毛，安静沉睡的样子并不惹人厌烦，甚至显得有些可爱。这消去了男人最后的心理障碍，他将少年的性器含入了口中。

怪盗已经无力的身躯几乎再度弹跳起来，如果这时候男人能抬头，就会发现少年的脖子再度仰出他最喜欢的弧度，那是让人担心将要折断的危险美感。被束缚在背后的双手胡乱的抓挠，如果不是还有手套的保护，肯定要弄伤自己。脚趾尖则难耐地蜷缩又紧绷，仿佛是在进行疯狂又绝望的舞蹈——

“瞧啊，芭蕾舞者。”第二位入侵者的欲望也重新抬头。

舌头灵巧的挑逗很快让少年的性器渐渐苏醒。男人不紧不慢的吞吐着，忽然听到头顶传来少年的哀泣：“住手……求你……”

反而在这个时候示弱吗？男人扬了扬眉。即便被猛烈侵犯的时候这孩子也没有开口求饶，如今的表现，看来是被欲望压倒了理性。

那么火候就差不多了。男人吐出少年的性器，临别时还不忘用舌尖在铃口轻轻一转。满意地看着少年的分身颤巍巍地挺立，男人站起身，将少年修长的双腿架到肩上，将自己的灼热的凶器抵上了少年不断收缩的穴口——

 

“等等。”

在男人进入之前，先有另一个人走了过来。对方恶意地用自己硬挺的性器抵了抵少年的臀侧，然后掏出一管冰凉的液体注射进少年的颈间。

“毕竟你会玩的比较激烈，”注射者先对不满的男人解释，然后又转向少年，“是让你保持清醒的好东西，晕过去可就没意思了。”

少年发出一声意味不明的含糊呻吟。注射者亲了亲他的脸颊，退到一边。

已经蓄势待发的男人立刻挺腰突进。几经征伐的温热秘处顺利地容纳了男人的欲望，从容的包裹甚至显得有几分柔顺。所以男人就毫不留情地抽插起来，后穴里残留的白浊发出粘稠淫靡的水声，不断被挤压、带出。

随着白沫飞溅，少年的躯体也被冲击的宛如随海浪上下的小舟。狂暴的冲撞让男人和少年的身躯紧紧贴合，少年细腰弯出的弧度简直让人担心会被折断，良好的柔韧性不禁让围观者思考，以后还能玩些什么花样。

少年高挺的性器被夹在两具灼热的肉体之间，随着男人的冲撞不断被挤压，欲望也不断升腾——也许是欲望麻痹了屈辱与疼痛，被摩擦的内壁竟然也感受到一丝酥麻，偶然被顶到的敏感点更是不断地堆积快感，带来一波又一波情潮。

这对青涩的少年来说是无法抗拒的极乐，也是无力抵御的灭顶之灾。少年原本痛苦却清澈的双眼不受控制地染上媚意，喘息似乎也甜腻了起来。男人贪婪地看着少年表情的每一丝变化，这种甘美的变化宛如春药，男人甚至觉得自己还嵌在少年体内的性器又胀大了几分。

男人低头去看少年的分身。这个小家伙现在硬邦邦地戳着自己的小腹，红艳的色泽，还有顶端难耐地分泌出的透明液体，苏醒的时候也另有一番可爱。

但还是需要管教一下。

“好孩子，接下来跟你玩个有趣的游戏——但要先做些准备。”男人解下了领带，在少年难以置信的目光中，细细缠绕，然后牢牢束缚住了少年的欲望。在根部打结的时候，还特地揉捏了几下两颗柔软的小球，带来柱身一阵颤抖。

“刺激吗？接下来还有更刺激的——”

又一次猛烈的冲撞，少年惊呼出声，但惊呼声中途猛然被掐断。

是真正意义上的掐断，因为男人忽然用双手紧紧扼住了少年纤细的脖颈。

感受到生命的威胁，少年绝望的挣扎起来，却分毫无法撼动颈间无情的桎梏。双脚的踢动无力地落在男人的背上，却引不起对方半点反应。倒是围观者中的某人起了兴趣，走过来握住少年的脚掌，落下一个亲吻。

“别挡光，我要、好好看他的表情。”虽然被少年猛烈收缩的后穴紧缠到几乎缴械，男人还是拼命忍耐，还不够——还没有到顶点——

少年的喉结在钢铁般的掌下绝望地颤动，面颊涨红，双眼却渐渐翻白，双唇徒劳地张开，无法摄入任何氧气，唯有透明的涎液顺着嘴角散漫地流下。

但在生机被逐渐剥夺的同时，异常的快感也涌了上来。腹股沟急剧地抽动，如果不是脆弱的器官被束缚，甚至有失禁的可能。少年的意识仿佛被劈成了两半，一半沉入死亡的深渊，一半浸入欲望的海洋。

在危险的界限之前，男人及时松手，重新进入肺部的空气让少年呛咳起来。仿佛溺水者要竭力浮出水面一般，少年后脑抵着墙壁，保持仰头的姿势，急剧地喘息着。

白皙脖颈上，鲜艳的红痕触目惊心。“这才是……最美的项圈……”男人痴迷地看着，进行了最后的冲刺，将欲望释放在了少年体内。

灼热的体液再度刺激体内敏感的一点，让少年浑身颤抖。他已经软的像一滩水，不得解放的分身却愈发硬挺。会疯掉……或者已经疯掉了吧——

“放开……让我……”

男人已经餍足地退出了少年的身体，并不理会少年细碎的悲鸣。失去支撑点的少年身体顺着墙壁慢慢滑落，但在红肿的穴口和臀部直接接触地面之前，有人接住了他的身体，却又粗鲁地扔到了地板中央。

对方将怪盗背后的捆束解开，又慢慢脱掉艳红的手套，露出原本白皙的双手，然后用十指交握的姿势细细把玩修长的手指。这双手的手心一度布满冷汗，如今又散发出异常的灼热，昭示着主人难耐的欲望。

就算不被牵住手，不住颤抖的怪盗也无力解开如今身体上唯一的束缚。他只是喘息着，蜷缩着，下意识地想要夹紧双腿去磨蹭自己的性器。然而长时间被打开的双腿已经难以合拢，每一个微小的动作都带来阵阵的酥麻和酸软。

警员们从四面围了上来，浓重的阴影投射在怪盗的身体上，仿佛要将他吞没。

“毕竟怪盗先生也快到极限了……就辛苦点一起来吧。”

理解不能。身体被以半跪的姿态架了起来，后穴被粗硬的利刃熟门熟路地侵入，口腔再度被硕大的性器堵住，就连双手也被拉起，分别放在灼热的肉棒上撸动起来。

被欲望和疲惫折磨的JOKER麻木地放任男人们的兽行。汗湿的肉体，粗重的喘息，浓烈的气味，黏腻地将少年包围……已经不能思考，也快要不能呼吸了。

正面的警员最早达到极限，在登上巅峰的前一刻，他将性器从少年口中抽出，对着少年的面容射了出来。粘稠的白液喷满了少年的黑发和脸颊，又滴滴答答落到前胸。后方的侵犯者抽插之间，带出的白沫不断溅落在少年的小腿和脚心，中出之后，被灌的满满的后穴已经容纳不了，白浊继续顺着合不拢的大腿内侧流淌。两侧的男人也很快用精液玷污了怪盗的双手。

除了被怪盗服护住的后背和手臂，少年全身上下几乎已经都沾满了粘稠的白液。就像是落入蛛网、被蛛丝层层捆缚的蝴蝶，连震动翅膀的力气都已经失去。

男人们满意地欣赏着自己创作出的景象。“那么，只差这里还没有弄脏。”有人用手指在JOKER的小腹画了个圈，“最后一块拼图，就怪盗先生自己来吧。”

伴随话音，分身上的束缚被解开，少年的欲望终于得到了解放，被对方握持着，喷射出点点白液，溅在自己的小腹上，又慢慢流入下方稀疏的草丛。

终于结束了——那一瞬间，灵魂仿佛舍弃备受屈辱的肉体，飘上了云端；又仿佛是有闪光弹在眼前炸裂，先是刺目的明亮，然后就是一片黑暗——少年的意识终于沉入了黑暗的深渊。

 

【尾声】

再次苏醒的时候，是因为被泼了一头冷水。少年艰难地睁开眼睛，却凝聚不了一丝力气，任由对方抓着头发将自己的脸仰起，然后用一块粗糙的毛巾粗鲁地擦拭着。

“我就说，射在脸上又怎么样，擦一擦就好。”对方抹掉怪盗头脸和脖颈上精液的痕迹，“随便遮掩一下就行，反正也不会走什么正常程序。”

这是什么意思？少年茫然地任由对方摆布，就像乖巧的人偶。马甲被扣好，手套被戴上，甚至连长裤和鞋袜都被依次穿好。然而对方并没有给他套上内裤——白色的平角内裤和被少年性器分泌出的粘液打湿了小半的领带一起，被收进某人的兜内，对方还得意地吹了个口哨。

连面具也被重新扣在脸上，挡住了红肿湿润的双眼。如今的JOKER除了怪盗服皱皱巴巴，还有面颊和脖子上留下几片红痕之外，外表看起来并没有什么异样。

不了解真相的人或许会以为这是跟警员搏斗的结果。然而若是有人褪下他身上的任何一件衣物，都会被白皙身体上留下的红肿、青紫、咬痕和精斑震惊吧。

“处理完毕。”把JOKER的双手反铐到背后，警员们将怪盗绵软的身体架了起来。怪盗低垂着头颅，随着双脚无力的拖动，似乎还有一些液体顺着大腿内侧慢慢淌下来。JOKER倒宁可全身都被冷水冲刷一遍，但显然对方是故意留着这些痕迹，为了羞辱。

“回警局了，现实中的。”警员的声音显得充满期待，“猜猜到时候会有什么等着你呢？怪盗先生——”

 

迷缠·断章之一   

FIN


	3. 迷缠（2）：车厢与咖啡厅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雨宫莲被变态跟踪狂绑架后的展开

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC，黑车，很雷，天雷  
> 弓虽，车仑，道具，女装

雨宫莲并不是一个警觉性很差的人，但在公共厕所里偶遇清洁工喷洒空气清新剂，这种情形实在太过寻常。所以他并没有预料到，带着微微甜腻气息的水雾被吸入鼻腔之后，竟然会令人四肢发软，身体很快失去了力气。

在他倒在地板上之前，伪装成清洁工的男人从背后抱住了少年无力的躯体。从隔间里走出来的同伙帮忙抬起双腿，避人耳目地将少年掳到了事先停在旁边的卡车车厢之中。

车厢内部空空如也，只有角落放着一个巨大的黑色行李箱。但原本普通的物件，却散发着莫名的危险气息。

雨宫莲瑟缩了一下。他的意识还是清醒的，只是无力动弹，也发不出声音。他竭力保持冷静，思考自己的境遇。

绑架？可是自己并不是能够勒索钱财的对象。难道说是认错了目标？但是这些绑架犯完全没有任何掩饰长相的意思。本来就没有遮掩的上班族模样西装男和司机打扮的男人不说，刚才的“清洁工”也脱掉伪装露出里面的休闲装，还摘掉口罩，毫不在意地用自己的真面目对着瘫软在地上的少年。种种异样的迹象让雨宫莲心悬在半空，生出不同寻常的危机感。

上班族俯身摘掉雨宫莲的眼镜，让少年的眉眼完全暴露出来。雨宫莲的眼睛生的极好，就像黑白分明的琉璃，细密纤长的睫毛宛如鸦羽。这样一双眼，就算冷冷淡淡地看过来的时候，也会给人一种波光潋滟眉目含情的错觉。

“难怪你要戴眼镜了。”男人挑起少年的下巴，喃喃地说，“可是你身上那种魔性的气息，是遮掩不掉的。”

“我们都被你诱惑了哦，雨宫莲君。”

男人的舌头闯进了口腔，强迫少年进行接吻。原来这些人是变态跟踪狂？意料之外的答案让少年的双眼睁大，惶惑涌上心头。

力气似乎在渐渐恢复，然而细微的挣扎和闷声的呜咽只是增添了情趣。就着强迫少年接吻的姿势，男人们同时开始了上下其手。就像一层层剥开新生的春笋，又像一点点拆开精致包装的礼物，衣物被逐次褪下，雨宫莲很快就被三个男人剥光到不着寸缕。

保持四肢大张的姿势，少年被牢牢按在地板上。精致的锁骨，劲瘦的腰肢，修长的双腿，甚至胸前的粉嫩，胯下沉睡的性器，少年青涩而美好的身体一览无余。司机打扮的男人从黑色行李箱掏出手持摄影机，慢慢地记录眼前的美景，还不忘进行重点部位的特写。

“别拍！”少年发出惊叫。

男人当然不会听从，但是确实还有其他工作要完成。他将摄影机放到一边，又去翻找箱子。

这次箱子被完全打开，皮铐、口塞、跳蛋、乳夹、按摩棒，还有形形色色叫不出名目的情趣道具映入少年的眼帘，散发出冰冷的恶意，让少年浑身颤抖起来。

“别怕，大叔们只是想跟你玩一场快乐的游戏。”在雨宫莲屈辱、愤怒又惊惧的眼光中，男人拿出一个粗如儿臂的大号按摩棒，作势就要塞进少年的后庭。

那里怎么可能放的进去？ _ _我会被劈成两半的__ 。面色惨白的少年像案板上的鱼一样徒劳的挣扎起来。不过男人只是用按摩器顶端顶了顶少年的穴口，并没有强行送入。

“开玩笑的，都没有润滑呢。”男人改拿起一个约有两三根手指粗细的小号按摩棒，用润滑剂细细的涂满，“大叔也知道你吃不消，就先从这个小的开始好了。”

虽然是小号，但从未被开拓的后庭也经受不起。异物入侵的时候，雨宫莲沁出了满头的冷汗，像缺氧的鱼一样无力地喘息着。

“放松！”男人拍打着少年的臀瓣，在少年调整呼吸稍有松懈的时候，借着润滑的作用，将道具强行推了进去。

看着少年艳红的后穴将漆黑的按摩棒吞没，男人们放开雨宫莲的手脚。少年不顾姿势的羞耻，翘起臀部，竭力用手去够按摩棒留在外面的手柄。然而就在他忍着粗糙颗粒摩擦肠壁的异样感觉，将按摩棒几乎完全拉出来的时候。男人们又抓住他的双臂，牢牢地反绑在背后，并将按摩棒重新一推到底。

“唔！”遥控器被按下，按摩棒开始嗡嗡地震动起来。男人恶意地调整着频率，忽快忽慢，时停时续，肠壁和前列腺从未被如此刺激，再加上心理上的始终不得放松，逼得雨宫莲几乎疯狂，只能半无意识地紧紧绞着双腿。

“有感觉了？让大叔看看。”

男人想去确认少年性器的情况。雨宫莲蜷缩起身体，摆出抗拒的姿态，然而只能是徒劳：男人们抓住他的脚踝，将他修长的双腿折叠起来，用黑色的皮铐将同侧的脚腕与腿根束缚在一起。

于是少年轻易地被分开双膝，只能保持双腿M字形大张的羞耻姿势。男人们可以清楚地看到，腿间粉嫩的性器确实已经半立了起来。而少年已经被逼出了生理性的泪水，原本清亮的双眸雾气氤氲，竟然显得有几分妩媚，让人血脉贲张。

“真是敏感的身子……干起来会特别带劲吧！”男人下意识地吞咽着口水。

“果然很快乐吧？听大叔的话没错的。”休闲装男人也用沙哑的声音说：“下面的PLAY，需要你好好配合，要做个乖孩子哟。”

“……滚！”雨宫莲从牙缝里挤出声音。

“啊？”男人扬起手里的摄像机，“要不要我把你淫荡的样子发给全涩谷的人看一看？”

“你要是宣扬出去，”雨宫莲的眼中出现了一丝动摇，但还是保持了冷笑，“事情闹大……身份总有被查出来的一天……像你们这种……卑鄙懦弱的人渣，敢冒这种风险……吗？”

少年明明被情欲折磨到十分狼狈，却还是要保持冷静的样子，让男人感到性器不受控制的胀大了几分。但雨宫莲的态度还是让他觉得恼羞成怒，于是就想挥手打过去。

雨宫莲无畏地瞪视着对方，等着掌掴落在脸上。但男人却被同伙劝住了：“别忘了计划……为了接下来的美景，不能在脸上留下太明显的痕迹。”

 _ _什么计划__ ？雨宫莲虽然不肯示弱，但心底充满了疑惧，这句话透露出的肯定不是什么美好的预兆。 _ _他们还想干什么__ ？

“所以你的意思是，我们私下玩玩可以？啊，毕竟你都已经沦落到这步田地了，也没有什么拒绝的权利。”劝阻住同伴的西装男刻意歪曲少年的言辞——其实也并不全然是歪曲，雨宫莲感受到心头的巨大耻辱。

“真是不听话的坏孩子，对年长者太不尊敬了，必须要调教一下。”男人舔了舔嘴唇，他将侧卧在车厢地板上的雨宫莲拉起，让少年倚在墙角，将双手吊在墙壁的悬钩上。

调整双手悬吊的高度，让少年保持一个挺腰跪坐的姿势，男人再度按动了手上的遥控器。

按摩棒再次急速地震动起来。少年浑身发颤，本能地身体一挺，然而因为皮铐的束缚，双腿无法支撑，身体的重量只能重新压了回去，臀部下落的时候，按摩器外露的柄部磕在地板上，被含在体内的顶端借势猛然顶在体内的敏感点。让少年再度不受控制地弹跳，然后又是下落，敏感点再度被用力按压，如此循环往复，成了一场快感不断攀升的的酷刑。

当按摩棒的震动终于停止的时候，少年几乎瘫软在地，分身已经完全挺立，色泽变得分外艳丽，差点就要达到前列腺高潮。

“忘了告诉你，”男人对雨宫莲说，“你后面这个有趣的小玩意，电力可是充足的很，能以最高频率运转24个小时。”

“如果把你这样堵住嘴绑起来，塞进行李箱里。再把小玩意的频率调到，啊，就温柔一点，不要最高，”男人咧开的嘴简直像是地狱的入口，他在少年的铃口用力掐了一下，“选随机模式好了。这么放着一整天之后，猜猜到时候，你会变成什么样子？”

一声惊呼，夹杂着疼痛的快感让雨宫莲几乎弹跳起来，他用难以置信的眼光看着男人。

“你是不是想，我们的目的是干你，所以不会就这么放置PLAY了？”男人露出恶意的冷笑，“小鬼就是天真，不知道大人的花样多着呢。”

男人示意同伙，同伙心领神会地从箱子里掏出一样新的道具。那也是一件充满恶意的物品，两片支架分别固定住少年两边的嘴角，又各自延伸出一根皮质的扣带，刚好在少年的脑后扣住。这样，雨宫莲的双唇就再也无法合拢，只能保持一幅任由出入的门户大开姿势。因为一直被迫张开口，艳红的小舌一览无余，透明的口水也从无法闭合的嘴角慢慢流了下来。

愉悦地看着少年脸上浮出惧意，男人掏出自己已经硬挺的性器，“你知道我们要做什么了，是不是？”

少年摇起了头，男人知道那并非不知答案，只是因为难以遏制的屈辱和恐惧。少年示弱的反应取悦了男人，他固定住少年的后脑，将灼热的肉棒直接送入柔嫩的口腔。

温热的口腔和柔软的舌头，触感比想象的更好，本来是危险的洁白牙齿，也因为合不拢嘴的姿势，变成带来特殊快感的轻轻刮蹭。不久，男人就射在了少年口中，满意又略带遗憾地欣赏着白色的浊液污染了粉红的舌头，又顺着合不拢的嘴角淫靡地流下：“这玩法唯一的缺点，就是没法让你吞下我的精华了。浪费。”

“总之，大叔们完全可以这样干你，”刚才掏出道具的休闲装男人又拿出了一样新的物品，“当然干完之后，我们也会像安慰后面一样安慰你上面的这张小嘴。就这样！”

说着，男人把手里的仿真阳具捅进的少年的口腔。看着少年被堵的只能发出唔唔嗯嗯的闷哼，男人作势要把道具末端延伸出的绳索也系在少年脑后，“就用这个堵住你的嘴，让你一个人好好享受极乐的24小时！”

雨宫莲疯狂的摇头挣扎着，男人见状停下手里的动作，“会乖乖听话了吗？”

少年用通红的眼睛瞪着男人，眼睛里满是屈辱和仇恨。这表情让男人又不满又觉得小腹一紧。他把假阳具从少年的嘴里撤出，代以自己的真家伙，还刻意地将顶端伸到喉咙的深处，引发少年连连干呕，因为干呕翻卷的舌头和的喉咙软肉带给了男人更多的快感。就着这个深入的姿势，少年的鼻尖都被迫埋进男人下腹的浓密毛发之中，潮湿而温热的鼻息刺激着男人的小腹和性器底端，同样让快感加倍的增长。一边胡乱低吼着真棒舒服之类的词句，男人也解放在了雨宫莲口中。

“还有一个人，这是最后的机会了。”男人摘下拘束少年嘴角的道具，“会不会乖乖的？或者说，你其实本来就更希望好好享受那24个小时？”

“……会……”少年垂下眼睑，扯动酸痛的嘴角，发出细如游丝的声音。

“感受不到诚意哦？你的敬语呢？”男人并不满意。

“对不起……我会乖乖听话的！”晶莹的泪珠流下，打湿两颊被束缚出来的红色印痕，然后砸到地上，变成破碎的水花。雨宫莲呆呆地望着地面，感觉自己心里也有什么东西一起碎掉了。

“好孩子。”男人解开少年双手的束缚，雨宫莲颤巍巍地伸手想要解开双腿，却被一把按住，“还有最后一个人呢。”

少年神情呆滞，完全没有理解对方的意思。

“啊，这个要给你说明一下。关于怎么干你，大叔们是有协议的。顺序无所谓，但数量一定要平等。所以还有最后一个人，等着你用嘴好好的伺候呢。”

司机打扮的男人已经拉开裤链掏出凶器，用龟头恶意地顶着少年的面颊：“还等什么？来吧。”

居然要自己主动给男人口交。比刚才口腔被闯入更强烈的恶心感掠过了雨宫莲的心头，他无法动作。后穴的按摩棒突然哔哔地震动起来，虽然只是最低的档位，但少年知道这是不满的催促。

看着男人做出“24小时”的口型，雨宫莲知道再无退路，只能就着双腿大开的跪坐姿势，用刚刚获得自由的双手缓缓握住对方的凶器。带着青筋的巨物如此狰狞可怖，少年却只能主动地将它吞进自己的口腔。

浑身都因为屈辱颤抖着，虽然被迫吸吮着对方的性器，少年绝对不肯将这根硬物深入自己的喉咙。较浅的进入让男人有些不满，但少年白皙的双手握住性器的根部，又是另外一种快感。

“给我按摩阴囊。”男人喘息着下了新的命令。少年的动作顿了一顿，但为了早点结束这种折磨，取悦男人似乎变成了唯一的选择。

于是在进行口交的同时，雨宫莲又伸出双手去握住男人根部的两个圆球，慢慢地搓揉捻动。在双重的刺激之下男人的欲望也完成了解放，当然还是射在少年的口中。

这一次嘴是自由的，但被突然呛到之后，咳喘带来的本能反应竟然让少年主动吞下了大部分精液。 _ _好烫，感觉心脏都要被烫伤__ 。

“真是听话啊。”男人发出舒服的叹息，“接下来都要这么乖哦？”

雨宫莲垂着头并不回答。

“那么接下来才是今天的正题”，另一个男人终于解开了雨宫莲双腿的皮扣，把腿部已经有些麻木的少年从地上拉起来，拍了拍挺翘的臀部，“多费了一些时间……虽然过程也不坏就是了。”

 

（中）

“其实也没什么，就是女装。”男人们从可怕的行李箱里翻出一套女子高中生制服，“专门为你定制的，一定特别合适哟。”

雨宫莲咬了咬嘴唇，事到如今，女装根本就算不上什么问题，但对方要的肯定不是简单的女装而已。

“首先是内衣。”

果然，男人们取出一件皮具，套在了少年的肩胸上。黑色的皮带在胸前勾勒出两个三角的形状，刚好把乳珠套在最中央。接着又是两个软垫。拿着软垫的男人得意一笑，“这东西可不是简单的垫个假胸而已哦？”

他向少年展示软垫紧贴肌肤的一侧。中央有个黑色的小孔，里面延伸出一段电极。不祥的意味让少年下意识后退，却被人从背后架住了双臂。

正面的男人恶意地拧了少年的乳珠几下，看到粉红的两点很快充血挺立，不由咂了咂嘴：“幸亏选的是频率最小的，不然这敏感的身子，可能还真受不住。”

什么频率？少年惊恐地看着男人把蝴蝶状的电极贴到乳珠上，然后把软垫扣在胸前的皮带上。乳头被硬生生贴上异物的感觉当然异常酥麻，但关键的还是后面。

男人突然在假胸上搓揉，软垫受力的那一刻，有细微的电流顺着电极打在敏感至极的乳珠上，让雨宫莲几乎跳了起来。

“这块软垫是特殊品，只要被用力搓揉，就会产生电流。很有意思的设计吧？”男人又把手伸向另外一边，“只有一侧不公平，这边也来——哦呀，口水流下来了哦？”

双侧乳珠从未感受过的强烈刺激，让雨宫莲脑海一片空白，几乎就要解放。然而在这个时候，第三个男人站到了身侧，不满地用手握住了雨宫莲分身的根部：

“喂，你快把他搞射了。”

“抱歉抱歉，加紧进度。”男人最后拿出一件薄薄的粉红色的蕾丝胸罩，背后的男人退开一点，任由前者给雨宫莲套上，将黑色皮具和软垫都紧紧覆盖在了下面。然而这个胸罩也有机关，它是在前面扣上的，而且在扣上的地方有把小锁。男人把锁锁上，收起钥匙，雨宫莲就没有办法自己脱下这三件套了。

“接下来是内裤……算了，先照顾小莲酱吧。”男人说着，拿出了新的道具。四枚等距的银环被皮带连接，形成了小小的圆柱形牢笼一样的东西。

这件物品显然更加可怕，然而雨宫莲的挣扎并没有什么作用，只能眼睁睁看着对方将这件可怕的牢笼套到自己的分身上，然后在根部上锁。现在虽然第三名男人已经放手，雨宫莲也无法解放了。

“你们到底……要干什么……”少年的声音已经彻底变了调。

“都说是女装了。”背后的男人把后穴里的按摩棒拉了出来，这个一直折磨威胁着雨宫莲的可恨道具终于被去除，然而在分身被拘禁的现在，少年反而更加不敢轻举妄动。

“不舍得吗？”男人恶意地用按摩棒拍打着少年的臀部，“其实滋味真的很不错是不是？可惜这个尾部实在不能全塞进去，不然也不用换了。”

说着，男人拿出了方才的假阳具，涂上了药剂。这个道具的设计并不是很长，将根部两个小球卸掉之后，整个都顺利没入了少年的后穴，只有两根红绳从紧缩的穴口牵了出来，被男人顺手系在少年的两枚玉珠上，还打了个蝴蝶结。

“接下来真的是内裤了。”男人拿出了同样特制的内裤。虽然看起来是粉色蕾丝边的普通三角内裤，但其实是皮质，而且并没有很大弹性，是靠前面左右分片再在腰间聚拢来穿上的，当然合拢处还是靠一把小锁固定。左右合拢之后，前面刚好留下一个开口，可以把少年被束缚的分身伸出去。但后方则是无懈可击，穿上之后，后穴里的异物就没法被取出来了。

被迫穿上女式内衣，还附带如此多情趣机关的羞耻，让雨宫莲几乎想要晕过去，但不知为何体内反而涌上一股力气，头脑似乎也更清醒了起来。男人们已经完成了工作，对少年努了努嘴：“剩下的自己穿。”

雨宫莲将白色衬衣和红黑相间的格子裙缓缓套上。给双腿穿上黑丝的时候是一种折磨，因为随着弯腰的动作，后穴的道具一直在顶蹭敏感的内壁，让少年不住地喘息。

蹬上皮鞋，戴上微卷的黑色长假发，喉结则用皮质的项圈盖住。雨宫莲注意到，这项圈原本牵出一段长长的金链，只是如今被卸下，当做普通的装饰使用。

收拾好的雨宫莲被男人们仔细打量：

“好像还有哪里不对？”

“脸已经擦干净了，颊上的红色痕迹也已经退了……当然可能是莲莲现在脸太红了。哪里不对？”

“是这里啦白痴。”最后开口的男人指着雨宫莲的下身，高挺的性器将格子裙顶出一个小小的斗篷，时间再久一点的话肯定会把布料打湿。

“真是个小笨蛋，没发现这里有个机关吗？”男人说着，帮少年整理了起来。原来跟内裤一样，格子裙前方也有个开口，可以把分身伸出来。

谁会像你们一样变态。雨宫莲一边喘息，一边默默吐槽着。

“你想说这样还是很明显吧？”男人自顾自地解读起了雨宫莲的心声，“还有最后一样装饰品呢。”

男人递过一个扁平的棕色女式学生提包：“大叔们有看到你在电车上抱着背包的乖巧模样哦，真是让人心痒的不行……这个提包握起来一定也特别好看吧？”

当然，这也不是普通的女式包。男人给雨宫莲示意，皮包背部有一个孔洞，刚好对准前面皮扣的位置。少年的性器伸进去之后，顶端刚好顶着皮扣。这样，只要少年把提包紧紧贴在小腹处，翘起的分身则藏在皮包内，就仿佛只是一个普通的拿着提包的女子高中生了。

“但是脱手了怎么办？”男人故作沉吟，“对了，有这个设计来着。”

皮包前面的“扣子”是特制的，中央有一个小孔。男人从侧面打开提包，伸进手扶住少年的性器，然后亮出了右手握着的，柱身带着微微凸起的细长棒状物。

雨宫莲猛然意识到不对，但男人用力捏了一下少年的分身：“别乱动，不然弄伤的是你自己！”

异物顺着铃口插进来的痛苦，让少年的性器萎了几分。细棒的末端是一个微大的圆珠，刚好卡在扣子的孔洞上。这样，除非把细棒先拔出来，提包才有可能从分身上被取下。

圆珠末端又坠出一段挂链，吊着一个迷你的黑猫挂件。如果不知内情的人看了，会以为这只是小女孩给提包作的可爱装饰吧，根本不会想到其实是这样恶意的机关。

“嗯，其实还有机关来着？”男人从内部摸索着提包，感受孔洞和皮扣周围各有一圈凹槽，忽然兴奋了起来。他从道具堆里翻出一段皮革，皮革内部是半软不硬的细密短毛。男人将这段皮革裹住少年的分身，前后嵌在凹槽里，形成一段软管似的通路。这样只要提包左右摇晃，软管也会随之晃动，内部的细毛就会可能会刷蹭过分身，带来强烈的刺激——毕竟软软的包带只是辅助，现在的皮包实际上是被雨宫莲的分身挂住的。被恶意摇晃了几下之后，雨宫莲的性器又重新勃起了回去。

等少年双腿的抽搐平息之后，男人们认真打量起了新鲜出炉的“女子高中生”雨宫莲。白色的衬衣被汗水打湿后有点透明，隐约能看到假胸微微隆起，更显得腰部纤细。比女性略窄的臀部被格子裙掩盖，不过原本也不会有人去注意这小小缺陷，因为目光必定会被黑丝包裹的修长双腿夺走。因为锻炼得宜，少年的双腿并不是细瘦如铅笔，而是被黑丝勾勒出弧度适中的线条，更显性感。至于相貌，少年原本就五官精致，虽然比一般女性英气，穿上女装并不如何违和，高挑的身材更是恰当的配合了这种中性之美。现在微红的眼角和面颊带着一点媚色，双手紧握住提包挡在下腹处则仿佛十分羞怯，又将这种中性之美变成一种别样的惑人。

“在车厢里跟美少女约会，也太没情趣了。接下来我们换个地方，”欣赏了片刻之后，西装男推了推眼镜，“去卢布朗。”

“什么？不行！”雨宫莲极度震惊，立刻就拒绝。

男人扬了扬眉，“那你是想去我们的地方？事先说好，如果你去了我们的地方，那可就再也别想走出去了。”

“永远留下做大叔们的奴隶吧。”男人的同伙淫邪地笑着，“大叔很欢迎哟。”

雨宫莲沉默了片刻，去卢布朗的话某种意义上确实令人安心，但怎么可能带着这些人渣，还是这个样子过去？

“到了卢布朗，就给你钥匙。而且我们调查过了，”西装男放缓语气劝诱，“老板最近惹上了什么麻烦，去外地处理事情，关店歇业一周。只有你一个人留在店里，刚好也没养什么猫猫狗狗。到了店里，就只有我们几个人快活，不会有任何打扰的。”

猫猫狗狗……Mona……

雨宫莲感受到一阵猛烈的眩晕，似乎世界都在眼前扭曲。男人们把他的沉默当做默认，就推搡着他离开车厢：“走吧，去乘电车。”

“乘电车？”男人们的主意让少年浑身冰冷，让他穿着女装，还带着、带着这样的异常状态，暴露在大庭广众之下？

“怎么样？是绝赞的想法吧？”男人舔了舔嘴唇。

“不可能的，这样……不可能的……”雨宫莲连连摇头。

“别担心，路很短。”有人掐了一把少年的臀部，“放在你体内的玩意，我们涂了点好东西，能让你更有精神。”

“而且我们会跟着你的。”同伙将针孔摄像机藏在随身皮包内，“毕竟不能错过了这一路的美景啊。”

少年的拒绝总是无效的，只能踏上这段让人身心都备受折磨的旅程。后穴的异物让双腿有些难以合拢，行走间内壁还时不时被摩擦，摇晃的手提包里内藏的机关，虽然只是如羽毛一般偶然轻轻抚弄过性器，却让人更加难以忍受。每走一步都是折磨，雨宫莲虽然竭力挺腰，但还是觉得自己的姿势一定非常怪异，但不知道是幸运还是不幸，完全没有人关注。

坐上电车，车厢里是惯例的人满为患，这么多人挨挤在一起，甚至让人觉得呼吸都不能畅通。在男人们的开路下，雨宫莲总算挤到一个角落。因为提包的关系，他无法坐下——虽然也没有地方去坐，只能单手拽住扶手吊带，单手握紧包带。电车开动的摇晃又让少年受了一番折磨，刺激之下提包差点脱手，吓得雨宫莲又加大了几分力气，毕竟提包没人握住还挂在身上的景象，也太过怪异。

总算平稳了。雨宫莲开始焦灼地等待到站的一刻，这时候忽然有只手，从后方掐上了他的臀部。

雨宫莲几乎惊叫出声，以为是男人们搞的花样，却发现身后贴上了一个戴口罩的陌生男人。

男人一手握住了一把小刀，抵住了雨宫莲的后腰，在他耳边细细的吐息：“乱动很危险的，小姐。”

竟然是电车色狼？真的把我当女人了吗？雨宫莲感到了羞愤。

“肉有点少。”男人嘀咕着，却依旧恋恋不舍地搓揉。雨宫莲毫不怀疑，自己的臀部可能已经留下了青色的指痕。

雨宫莲实在腾不出手去拍开这只骚扰的魔爪。无奈之下，雨宫莲甚至向男人们投去了求助的目光，但是对方只是装作不知的同时，露出了看好戏的眼神。这表现甚至让雨宫莲猜测，他们是不是早就知道有电车色狼在这里出没，是故意让自己遭受这场羞辱。

反正这只会让这些人渣更加兴奋而已。

少年打量周围的乘客，希望有人稍加关注，或许就能吓退这个放肆的色狼。但所有人都姿态冷漠，沉浸在自己的世界，根本无人注意这一角的异样。

早就该知道了，人情就是如此冷漠。如果龙司和杏在的话……他们在的话会怎么……他们是……谁……？

趁少年的片刻松懈，男人变本加厉地将手伸向前方。猛然回神的雨宫莲紧握提包死死挡住。推拒之间，微硬的细毛从束缚器的间隙刷过分身，强烈的刺激让雨宫莲蓦然松开握住吊带的手，改为紧紧捂住自己的嘴。

不然就再也控制不住呻吟了。

雨宫莲坚决的姿态让男人有些恼怒。但是摸到内裤上的小锁和开口之后，男人的表情变得微妙，他把手改从后面探进去，很快顺着臀缝摸到了两枚被皮革内裤包裹的圆球。

“会玩啊，小哥。”握住两枚圆球搓揉了一下，满意地听到少年蓦然粗重的呼吸，恍然大悟的男人低声笑了，“不过你这样的可爱男孩子也不错。”

“别声张，你也不希望招来大家的注意，发现你的羞人小秘密，是不是？”既然已经抓住了这个女装还带情趣PLAY的少年的把柄，男人就把刀收了起来。把自己半立的性器插到少年的腿间磨蹭起来，双手则伸到女式衬衫里面，恶意地搓揉着少年丰满的胸部，“手感真的不错，居然是假货吗？”

细小的电流刺激着敏感的乳珠，没了吊带的支撑，雨宫莲几乎整个人都瘫在电车色狼的身上，只能一只手本能地紧紧抓住身前的皮包，另一只手死死捂住自己的嘴，竭力希望不要被周围人发现自己的失态。

短裙恰到好处地遮掩了男人的丑行，男人的性器愈发坚挺了起来，把少年大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤磨蹭到通红，还不忘用顶端时不时恶意戳弄少年股间的两枚玉珠，每一次都引发少年浑身颤抖。虽然只是隔靴搔痒，但大庭广众之下玩弄女装少年的心理快感，还是使得男人很快射在了少年腿间。

用手帕娴熟地擦掉雨宫莲腿间的精液，然后放进口袋。又增加了一件绝佳的藏品。电车色狼满意又略带空虚地隔着短裙拍拍雨宫莲的臀部，在少年耳边吐出下流的气息：“我记住你了，会玩的小哥哥。以后见。”

 

（下）

 

雨宫莲低喘着，电车色狼离开之后，失去支撑的身体摇摇欲坠，被身旁的男人不着痕迹的扶了一把。电车到站了，短短的路程又是几乎难以忍受的折磨。进入比较偏僻的地段后，雨宫莲几乎是被男人们半搀着才到达目的地的。

进入了卢布朗，男人们反锁好门。看着眼前熟悉又莫名陌生的咖啡店，雨宫莲还是一阵恍惚。

惣治郎先生也好，Mona也好，果然都不在。

Mona……谁……

下身传来的猛烈感觉打断了雨宫莲的思绪。男人们抽出了插在小孔里的细棒，粗糙不平的棒身摩擦尿路，产生绝顶的刺激，透明的汁液从铃口慢慢地沁了下来。接下来，男人们又将皮包从少年手中取下。这次他们没有从里面先拆开软管，而是直接顺着少年站立的玉茎撸下，在这个过程中无疑又用细毛刷过了整个柱体。

“解……解开，”雨宫莲只感觉自己的下体胀到发疼，他紧紧绞着双腿，本能地央求着，“求你……求你们……”

“会解开的。但为了拿到钥匙，你要付出一些代价。”男人们一人拿出一枚小巧的钥匙，在少年眼前晃动，“中出一次，换一把。”

“中……中出？”少年的头脑已经混沌，机械地重复着。

“就是射在你的里面，不会不懂的吧？”

少年发出一声崩溃般的啜泣，但是男人们并不肯放过他，拍打着他的脸颊继续追问。

“那么现在，你应该怎么说？”

“请……请干我。”片刻沉默之后，雨宫莲颤抖着双唇，吐出自己都难以置信的羞耻话语。

男人们兴奋地笑了起来。休闲装男人绕到少年背后，用手中的钥匙打开内裤的小锁。去掉了内裤的包裹之后，很顺利地就解开系在少年囊袋上的红绳，然后拽着绳索将深埋在少年体内的道具拉了出来。

男人拉拽的速度很快，让少年发出惊慌的呻吟，蓦然的空虚竟然让身体感觉有几分不自在。这种微妙的变化被男人察觉，他看看假阳具上布满的黏液，拍了拍少年的翘臀。

“很寂寞吧？大叔这就来满足你。”

男人猛然挺身刺进少年的体内。跟道具截然不同的灼热让少年发出一声尖叫，却被假阳具猛然堵回了口中，只能半是欢愉半是痛苦地扭转着腰肢。

“好好含着，不许取下来。”用假阳具在少年口中翻搅了几下，男人并没有用绳索去固定，而是发出了命令，“如果弄掉了，就换真家伙来，知道吗？”

“唔……唔……”敏感的腰间被猛掐，少年几乎下意识地要吐掉口中的堵塞物，却还是尽力含住，噙着泪水胡乱地点着头。

男人猛烈地冲撞着，一只手抓住少年隆起的胸部搓揉，用电流刺激敏感的乳珠，另一只手则放到胯下去把玩少年柔软的球体。少年的双手本能地覆盖在男人的手背上，却几乎使不出什么力气，身体像一滩水一样化在男人怀里。

“怎么样啊？穿着女装被男人干的感觉，是不是特别爽？”

少年隐忍的喘息让男人心满意足，但同伙却嗤笑了起来：

“后入啊……但玩法跟那个电车色狼也没什么差别嘛。”

“至少他插进去了嘛。”

同伙的调笑让男人皱眉，他决定玩点新花样，于是从口袋里掏出黑色的皮质眼罩，牢牢蒙住少年的双眼。

雨宫莲的眼前完全陷入黑暗，视线被剥夺的一丝不剩，身体的知觉却变得更加敏感。男人性器在肠壁上烙下的每一份痕迹似乎都更鲜明，性器出入后穴的啵啾声、阴囊拍打臀部的啪啪声变得异常响亮，胸前和胯下敏感处被进攻的快感的似乎也成倍的放大。

猛烈的刺激再加上口腔异物的堵塞，雨宫莲的呼吸渐渐变得困难起来，面颊异常的涨红。在正面围观的男人觉得不妙，急忙抽出了少年口中的器物，拉出来之后才发现上面已经布满了少年下意识的咬痕。

呼吸通畅的痛快感并没有维持多久，男人的精液猛然灌进体内，少年浑身绷紧，喘息重新变得急促。男人恶劣地拍了拍少年的小腹：“乖孩子，要好好的咽下去哦？”

第一个。被同性中出的耻辱火辣辣地盘踞在心头。雨宫莲不得不竭力转移注意力。第一个，他再度对自己说。

“到我了，”男人退了出去，另一个男人的声音在耳畔响起。眼罩还没有被取下，雨宫莲只能用耳朵捕捉到一些声音，先是衬衣被粗鲁的撕开，接着一声脆响，是胸前的小锁被打开。

果然那里的锁要最后才摘掉。雨宫莲早有预料，还是感到一阵巨大的失落。他完全不抵抗男人的入侵。

——快点结束吧。

男人把雨宫莲仰面推倒在卢布朗的咖啡桌上，解开了少年胸部的束缚，将胸前的填充物取下，又解下紧紧贴在平坦胸膛上的黑色皮革。皮具已经在少年的白皙胸膛上勒出一圈圈艳红的痕迹，就像系上了鲜艳的丝缎。

男人又撕掉了贴在少年乳珠上的电极。在别离的过程中，电极还依依不舍地吸附着乳珠，酸麻的感觉让少年一阵战栗。拿掉电极后，乳晕上留下蝴蝶状的红痕，动人极了。而中央的乳珠在屡次蹂躏之后已经肿胀起来，闪着红润到几乎透明的光泽，仿佛成熟的果实诱惑人去采摘。实际上男人也这么做了，他一边开始对少年后穴的进攻，还一边俯下身去用牙齿去咬啮挺立的乳珠。

男人含着少年的红樱做出种种动作，向下按压，左右摇晃，向上撕扯。少年一直发出变了调了呻吟，尤其在男人用力向上的时候，乳头要被扯掉的错觉，让少年忍不住挺起腰，仿佛是在主动的迎合。这个动作不仅让男人的心理得到满足，由此带来的后穴紧缩更是给男人的下体带来了无上的快感。

于是男人胡乱地吻着少年的颈项、锁骨和前胸，吮出点点绯红的痕迹，同时加紧了冲刺。雨宫莲用双手捂住了嘴，避免发出羞耻的声音。然而在猛烈的冲撞中，悬空的双腿无处安放，只能用仍被黑丝包裹的修长双腿缠绕在男人的腰部，夹的男人愈发兴奋。

释放完欲望之后，男人伏在雨宫莲身上喘息，汗湿的灼热肉体将少年劲瘦却仍显纤细的身体包裹覆盖，仿佛要将雨宫莲整个吞没。

第二个。雨宫莲已经什么都不想去管了，只是在心底机械的重复着。

片刻平缓之后，男人扯下剥夺少年视线的眼罩。眼前的光线缓缓恢复，少年眨了眨眼睛，然后猛然发现一个让他全身冰凉的事实：刚才侵犯他的，还是休闲装男人，第二个发声的司机装扮男人只是拿着摄像机在一边笑着观看而已。

看着少年惊愕的神色，身上的男人还恶意地用自己仍留在少年体内的性器又顶弄了几下：“居然没有认出来，大叔好伤心……看来还要加深一下你对大叔宝贝的印象才行？”。

少年的脸上毫无血色，男人的性器却又有胀大的趋势。但同伴已经不耐烦了，他把摄像机塞到男人手上，“我都配合你演戏了，该收取报酬了。”

男人于是耸耸肩，恋恋不舍地离开甘美的小穴，为同伴让出位置。第二个男人迫不及待地挤了进去。

那一瞬间，屈辱和绝望席卷了雨宫莲的内心。

__我真是蠢货，这群人渣怎么可能遵守诺言。_ _

__我真是蠢货，这群人渣只是在玩弄我。_ _

__我会被他们玩弄到死的。_ _

正在律动中的男人忽然停止，他感受到身下少年的躯体变得冰凉并开始不正常地抽搐。有些慌乱地顶弄了几下，又捏住少年的下巴呼喊了几声，但得到的只有涣散的瞳孔。男人一皱眉，拿起桌上的铜壶，用冰凉的牛奶浇了少年满脸。

冰冷的液体让雨宫莲多少回复了一些意识。“抱歉啊”，少年听到身上的人渣竟然称得上温柔的声音，“大叔们就是跟你开个玩笑……只此一次，到下一个一定给你解开，好吗？”

无所谓了，少年疲惫地闭上双眼。男人等了一会儿，感到少年虽然抗拒，但身体的状况已经比较稳定，就难耐地继续抽插起来。

一开始只是想唤回少年的神智就好，但少年空洞的眼神，配合精致面容上肆意流淌的乳白液体，竟莫名演变成一种淫靡的姿态。男人的欲望愈发火热，开始不满足于奸尸一般的交媾，他在进攻的间隙，捉起了少年的一边小腿，脱掉了脚上的皮鞋。

被黑丝包裹的小腿线条结实漂亮，足背足弓的形状也非常美好，刚才曾经那么难耐的缠绕着别的男人的腰部……男人沉迷地抚摸着，心里又蓦然升起一阵妒意，然后手上忽然用力。

伴随嗤啦一声，少年白皙的左足从黑丝中解放出来，微粉的五趾圆润可爱。男人忍不住伸出舌去细细舔弄。

湿热的舌头爱抚完脚趾，又来到脚心，一下一下地慢慢逗弄，瘙痒的感觉令人难以忍受。雨宫莲敏感的身体经不起这种挑动，无法控制地再度喘息了起来。

“乖孩子……”男人又用指甲隔着黑丝刮搔着少年右脚的脚心，满意地感受到少年胡乱地扭动起腰肢，于是在足背上落下一吻，加快了律动的速度。

在少年的哭泣呻吟声中，将精液同样灌注在小穴里。男人得意地笑了，一语双关地问：“大叔的牛奶，滋味怎么样？”

雨宫莲并不想去听这些淫声秽语，他只是看着最后的西装男，眼中本能地露出渴望。

最后一人把少年从桌子上扶坐起来，拿着钥匙凑近了阴茎上的拘束器。被束缚的小兽又胀大了几分，被银色的牢笼紧紧地嵌住，前方还在分泌出可怜的泪滴，紫红的颜色看起来已经有些不妙，迫不及待地想要得到解放。

但下一秒，男人把手收了回来。他拉过一把椅子坐在雨宫莲对面，“我喜欢货到付款。”

在少年绝望的控诉眼神中，男人砸了咂嘴，“现在放开你，你一定会昏过去吧？那可怎么让我开心？”

说着，男人拍了拍自己隆起的裆部，“乖乖的，上来自己动。”

然而雨宫莲迟迟没有动作。男人等的不耐烦了：“不想动手？还是你更喜欢我把你的双手绑起来，用你那张淫荡的小嘴把我的裤裆解开？”

“这个主意不错啊，听着就让人又要站起来了。”同伴饶有兴致地附和。

不、不行。雨宫莲的大脑已经陷入了混沌状态，他本能地听从男人的要求，用颤抖的双手替对方解开腰带，拉开拉链，褪下内裤。狰狞的巨物凶相毕露。

“坐上来。”

不、不要，这么羞耻的事情。肉体被强迫的屈辱已经难以忍受，如果主动配合，那就好像是连心灵一起被玷污了。雨宫莲的内心尖叫着，却没有其他道路可以选择。他用无力的双腿艰难地支持起身体，缓缓对着男人火热的凶器坐了下去。

进入并不是特别困难，通道早就被充分的打开，后穴里饱含的浊液也起到了润滑的功效，何况还有重力的作用——实际上重力的作用有点太明显了，在少年的身体将对方的男根一吞到底的时候，那种深度让少年几乎以为自己的内脏要被顶出来，差点直接瘫软在男人身上。

但、但还要动。少年勉强提聚力气，慢慢将身体撑起来，内壁本来就紧紧绞着侵犯者，再加上少年几乎脱力的身体，造成一种依依不舍缠绵难分的错觉。男人的性器简直是以一分一毫的速度缓慢向外退出，这种缓慢对双方都是一种折磨：少年的柔软的内壁更清楚地感受到侵犯者的形状和摩擦产生的酥麻，男人则几乎被少年夹的当场缴械。

少年的动作卡在了男人伞状的末端，而男人也已经忍耐到了极限。他低吼一声，猛然握住少年的腰，强迫少年又坐了回去。

“你这个坏孩子，是故意的吧？”男人咬牙切齿地在尖叫的少年耳边抱怨，然后就着握住少年腰肢的姿势，强迫少年上下起伏了起来。

“呃……啊……”少年持续吞吐着男人的坚挺，口中溢出破碎的呻吟。这个姿势的进入分外深刻。少年忍受不了敏感点被时时顶弄的快意，更忍不住无法发泄的痛苦，在快感和痛楚的夹攻中几乎要沦入疯狂。他无意识地仰动头颅，泪水沾湿了精致的面孔，透明的津液不受控制地从艳红的唇角流下，被汗水打湿的长长黑色假发则贴在赤裸的肩背上，看起来有种雌雄难辨的惑人魅力。

“你……果然是极品……”在这种魔魅的艳色中，男人知道自己不能坚持太久。他挣扎着打开了拘束少年性器的枷锁，然后猛然重重一顶。

双方的欲望同时急不可耐的喷射了出来，一起登上了极乐的巅峰，仿佛这是一场令人心满意足的和奸。长时间的束缚让快感成倍的堆积，青涩的少年再也受不了如此刺激，紧接着就失去了意识。

 

【尾声】

再度昏昏沉沉地感知到外界的时候，雨宫莲正躺在卢布朗坚硬的地板上，下体的异样明确告诉他，还有人伏在自己的身上律动，发出野兽一般的低吼。

看来在昏过去期间，他也没有被放过，又被不知多少次的侵犯。

但是无所谓了。身体仿佛被无数重物碾过，已经疲惫到连指头都无法抬起，就连喉咙都嘶哑到发不出呻吟。

但是无所谓了。他早就是这些野兽利爪下无法挣扎的猎物，只能等待这些禽兽发泄完欲望之后。自行离开。

“你醒了？”虽然少年安静的像一具任人摆布的玩偶，身上的男人还是发现少年恢复了意识，这种情形显然让他兴奋，很快就激动地射了出来。

“好了，你也完事了，每个人的次数都一样，就像刚开始说的，很公平。”等在旁边的同伴说。

“说的对，那么就到这里吧。”男人站起身整理自己的衣物，居高临下地打量着雨宫莲备受蹂躏的躯体。

少年的眼角已经哭的红肿，眼神涣散没有焦点，失去了最初的疏离的冷淡和眉目含情的灵动，任由摧残的模样令人心中的嗜虐欲升腾。一头长长的黑发虽然是伪物，却铺散出凌乱的美感，跟眼前的景象异常和谐。黑色的项圈始终没有摘掉，被撕开的白色衬衫松松垮垮挂在肩臂上，胯间的黑红格子短裙凌乱的翻卷着，双腿的黑丝也已经残破，半遮半掩之间更显情色。裸露的白皙肌肤上则分布着各色令人想入非非的青红痕迹，但都比不过胸前的两点挺立鲜艳。胯下的性器已经变成了比当初的淡粉微深的颜色，安静地伏在稀疏的草丛中，更显得楚楚可怜。而并不拢的两腿之间，艳红的穴口还在微微开合，过度充盈的白色的浊液缓缓流出，打湿了被磨蹭的通红的腿根和臀瓣，又在地板上聚集成小小一滩。

这就是他们的战绩。只要这么一想，男人的鼻血就不能控制地流了下来。在同伙的调笑声中，他掏出手机拍了几张留作纪念。

“多谢招待。”

男人们说着“感谢”的话语，却毫不怜惜地将如同残破人偶一般的少年弃置在冰冷地板上，依次推门离开了卢布朗。

眼前的景物一阵阵扭曲，雨宫莲知道自己的意识又要坠入黑暗的深渊。在失去意识之前，他听到远远飘来的最后一句话是——

 

“ _ _下次再一起玩啊。__ ”


	4. 迷缠（3）：男体盛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker被逮捕之后，被送到地下俱乐部制作“男体盛”的展开

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有剧情篡改  
> 非常变态  
> 个人性癖进一步放飞的结果

厨师是一个平平无奇的中年男人，然而是个非常特别的厨师。

他是俱乐部声名远扬的“男体盛”制作专家，最擅长将一具具美好的肉体炮制成活色生香的狂宴。

不过最近他的生意有点萧条。没办法，因为心之怪盗团的活跃，全都乱了套，大多客人，也就是那些“上流社会”的渣滓，都没了兴致。

毕竟这个地下俱乐部不是什么干净的地方，厨师料理过、供客人全方位享用的“餐具”或者说“材料”，有不少就是被诱骗甚至强行绑架来的。

但在心之怪盗团团长被抓获之后，厨师的手上很快就被送来了一份绝佳的材料。

当然，就是心之怪盗团团长Joker本人，本名雨宫莲的高中生。

果然自杀什么的，新闻看看就好。如今Joker也好雨宫莲也好，这个人的社会身份已经消失，今后将彻底沦为那些人渣为所欲为的对象吧。

落在那群人渣手中，还仇恨值那么高，说实话，厨师都有些同情这个Joker了。但这一切都与他无关，他只要一如既往，不，是更加精心地，为欣喜若狂的客人们，炮制好怪盗团覆灭之后，具有庆祝意义的第一餐。

 

仰躺在料理台上，雨宫莲的视线警觉地随着房间四周的摄像头转动。

“啊，在意这个吗？你被料理的全过程会被【一丝不剩】地记录，毕竟有些客人想看，对他们来说，这是上好的佐料吧？”

厨师刻意强调了“一丝不剩”，觉得这是个美妙的双关。毕竟，怪盗团长已经被脱掉了所有嚣张的外装，仿佛被剥去外壳的新笋，露出少年人青涩和柔软的内里，毫无遮蔽、无力抵抗，只能等待食客的享用。

“一丝不剩”大概也不准确，雨宫莲身上还是缠着几缕布料的：双腕交叠，被艳红的缎带紧紧束缚在头顶；双腿则是用M字开脚的姿势，也被鲜亮的缎带分开禁锢。如此，四肢都被剥夺了自由，少年只能徒劳地、小范围地扭转着腰肢。

厨师居高临下地打量着传说中的怪盗团领袖。面貌端丽，皮肤白皙，骨肉匀称，身形纤秀却不瘦弱，线条流畅而不会过于结实，确实是难得一见的佳品。

“好好挣扎吧……待会看你还能剩多少力气。”厨师欣赏着眼前的美景，在雨宫莲的臀部拍了一掌，换来一个怒视。

少年没有办法进行抗议，因为他形状姣好的双唇，被口塞牢牢地堵住——确切的说不只是双唇，口塞被刻意设计成男根的形状，结实地塞满了口腔。半透明的外壳里，包裹着粉红色的药液，只要受到挤压，就会一点点涌入少年的口腔。——这液体当然是上等的媚药，会让摄入者的身体更加敏感，而又保持神智的清醒。

在一开始口腔被入侵的时候，雨宫莲就下意识地用舌头进行推拒，当即被涌出的液体呛到。意识到这个设计之后，少年现在刻意不去碰触口中的异物，然而随着“料理”的过程，有些本能的反应终究是避免不了的……

 

首先要进行清理。

一般来说，餐具是要被从里到外清洗干净，并剃掉多余的毛发，才会送来料理间。但这次的材料特殊，厨师决定亲自上手，因此事先只进行了简单的清洗。

捆绑雨宫莲的姿势，是厨师亲自指定的，因为只有这样，才能让少年的腋下和胯下充分暴露出来。在厨师灵巧刀法的刮剃之后，少许的淡淡细毛很快消失无踪，少年的腋窝变得全然光洁，再用清水擦拭干净。

“餐具的这里非常敏感。有喜欢品尝这里的客人，也请保留到后期，不然可能把餐具上面的其他佳肴打翻。”厨师用手指轻轻刮搔着雨宫莲的腋下，引发后者浑身颤抖，向客人充分展示着少年的敏感区域。

接着，厨师将刀伸向了少年下腹的草丛，他握住少年的要害，用刀身平平地拍打少年的小腹：“这里也要剃干净，别乱动，刀可是很快的哦？”

要害被利器逼近，带来本能的恐惧，使得雨宫莲确实不像刚才腋下被处理时那样，持续着细微的挣扎。但是过度紧张让他下意识咬紧了口中的异物，精致的喉结随之一阵颤动，不得不吞咽下了黏腻的媚药。

很快，怪盗玉雕般的小腹和微粉的性器再无遮蔽。厨师饶有兴致地看到，或许因为被灵巧的双手拨弄，或许因为被男人潮湿的喘息喷洒，或许因为冰冷刀锋贴近带来的别样刺激，少年的性器竟然微微有了抬头的迹象。

就算有药物的作用，但这样敏感的身体——厨师惊喜地修改了自己的评价，这是他职业生涯中罕见的极品！再加上危险身份带来的特殊魅力，这次的客人恐怕要发狂了。

厨师的目光转向雨宫莲的后穴。雪白的臀瓣间，微微红肿的穴口，正紧紧含着大约三指粗细的黑色假阳具的末端——没错，少年被送来之前，已经事先经历过浣肠和扩张，这样才好方便厨师进一步料理。

厨师抽出了侵犯雨宫莲后穴的器具，伸进自己的手指，四处探索。感受了一阵少年蓦然急促的呼吸和无法自控的呜咽之后，方才缓缓抽出。

厨师盯着指尖，装模作样地嘀咕着：“好，很干净。”

这也是固定的程序了，不过这次的材料是如此极品名器，厨师假公济私给了自己一点小小的福利。借着检查的名义，用手指充分感受了少年温热肠道的包裹，并幻想了一下用自己的分身取而代之。

不能多想，不然就硬了。厨师深呼吸一下集中精神，改以软管插入雨宫莲的后穴，将特制的乳液注进少年的肠道。少年原本平坦的小腹渐渐隆起，额头则渐渐沁出了冷汗。

“这是特制的香料，会好好滋润你的后穴，那样放进你里面的料理就更加美味了。”厨师慢悠悠的说道，“——当然，里面有些成分，也会让你的肠壁变得更加敏感就是了。”

抽出软管，用肛塞将所有乳液封存在雨宫莲体内，后穴的处理可以暂时告一段落，接下来是更精细的活计。

厨师再度握住雨宫莲的性器，感受到少年徒劳的弹动，不轻不重地捏了一下，换来一声闷哼。

“都说了处理这里的时候别乱动，不然伤的只是你自己。”在雨宫莲稍微平稳之后，厨师缓慢却坚定地将细管从少年分身顶端的小口插了进去，一直抵达膀胱。尿路被摩擦给少年带来一阵刺激和痛楚，少许淡黄的尿液，顺着细管排了出来。

“不行啊。”厨师摇头叹息。微温的清水被注射进少年体内，渐渐充盈了膀胱。雨宫莲虽然拼命的遏制自己排泄的欲望，在小腹被按压之后，还是无法控制地将液体一气排出。

这个流程重复了三回，失禁的羞耻和排泄的快感让雨宫莲彻底瘫软。当然，在他无法自控地吮咬口中假阳具的时候，又有黏腻的媚药，源源不断地流进了他的喉咙。

最后一次注入液体之后，厨师没有再强迫雨宫莲排出，而是用特制的夹子卡住了细管。如此，液体只能滞留在少年的膀胱和尿路中，再也无法排出。

“既然你那么不喜欢排泄，就不用排了吧。”厨师半真半假的威胁着，故意反复按压着雨宫莲饱胀的小腹，瞬间，少年近乎痉挛地向后仰折了修长的脖颈。

满意地看着少年脸上染上难以自控的恐惧，厨师又转向了自己的下一个目标。接下来没有插入导尿管这种危险的操作，厨师觉得可以让少年更快活一点。

厨师捻动了几下雨宫莲淡粉色的乳首，不出意外地看到这个敏感的小东西染上更鲜艳的色泽。好想尝尝它的味道。然而厨师是不能擅动客人们的美餐的，长时间的上手也不可以。所以厨师只能在心底暗叹一声，依依不舍地放弃了指尖充满弹性的触感。

然而厨师还有其他办法来疼爱少年的乳尖。这也是为了让这两枚樱桃熟成，好品尝出更加甜美的味道，所以客人们一定是可以理解的。厨师一边这么想着，一边取出一枚小巧的跳蛋，用胶带吸附在雨宫莲的一侧乳珠上。

开关被按下之后，振动起来的跳蛋持续碾压磨蹭着娇嫩的乳首，雨宫莲的胸口漾起阵阵难耐的酥麻。敏感而青涩的部位从未被如此对待，猛烈的刺激让少年本能地抬高了半边胸膛。然而这个动作被厨师恶意地曲解：“不要着急，另一边也会有的。”

这次厨师使用了两枚跳蛋，紧紧地将雨宫莲的另一侧乳首夹在中间。单是长时间保持这种被紧夹的状态，已经足够乳珠充血挺立起来，何况开关按动之后，被持续振动的跳蛋从双侧夹击？

雨宫莲无力地跌落回料理台上，即便只是这轻微抬起和扭转身体的动作，小腹和后穴传来的饱胀感都让人几乎疯狂，但似乎也有异样的快感夹杂其中，胯下除了尿意，还有另一种期望解放的胀意，一点点从下半身传导到大脑皮层。仿佛有火焰在全身流窜，身体从未如此陌生，头脑似乎也变得奇怪了起来……

厨师倾听着少年的呜咽渐渐染上甜腻，不由露出了笑容。他重新回到雨宫莲的双腿中间：“别着急，这还只是前戏，正餐，这才开始呢。”

估摸着时间已经差不多了，厨师抽出肛塞，淋漓的乳液从雨宫莲后穴喷涌而出，被厨师用小桶接住。终于解放的快感让雨宫莲精神稍微松弛了些许，但空虚地开合的穴口，则流露出依依不舍——看到这幅淫靡景象的厨师，决定马上用美食把少年的里面重新填满。

厨师取出了一串特制的拉珠，拉珠从头到尾由细到粗，每一粒都能从中打开，依次嵌入葡萄、去皮的龙眼等圆形水果和各色团子，再慢慢地推入雨宫莲体内。每一粒珠子都是镂空，这样雨宫莲后穴在吸收香料之后排出的分泌液，仍旧可以从孔隙沁入食物的每一个角落。

待到用餐的时候，客人们会想办法让雨宫莲将菜品慢慢“产”出体外，这也就是厨师采用了特制拉珠的原因。本来，男体盛一般是让【餐具】的后穴直接润养着食物。但这次，绝大多数客人，更想要享受亲自调教怪盗团长的乐趣，因此俱乐部事先没有给雨宫莲做过后穴的控制训练。这样在排出的时候，很容易把菜品夹的一塌糊涂，还是需要一些器具来辅助。

无论是饱满的体积还是镂空的外壳，体内的拉珠都充分刺激到了雨宫莲如今分外敏感的肠壁，最里面的圆珠顶到某一点的时候，少年全身泛起了红潮，不由自控地发出一阵诱人的喘息。

“啊，这么喜欢吗？别担心，就算里面的美食被享用完了，客人们也一定会争先恐后地用自己的男根，把你喂的更饱的！”

听到厨师叙述的可怕场景，雨宫莲下意识疯狂摇头，但这又能有什么用呢？厨师将目标转向少年已经高高挺立的分身。拧掉禁锢导尿管的夹子，清澈的液体同样瞬间奔涌而出。

“真是迫不及待啊，那就排的干净点。”反复按压雨宫莲的小腹，确认膀胱里的液体已经排的差不多了，厨师换了淡红的晶莹液体，再度注满少年的小腹。

这一次，厨师用一枚特制的红色圆珠状塞子，拧在细管较粗的、带螺纹的末端，牢牢地禁锢住尿道口。雨宫莲的牙齿深深嵌入口中的堵塞物。无非就是再一次被限制排泄，无非……再一次……

但事情没有少年想的那么简单，厨师低下头含住圆珠，用牙齿缓缓转动。这是个类似水龙头的机关，随着松紧幅度的不同，粗细不同的水柱从圆珠顶部的小孔流出，在口腔中氤氲开迷魅的芬芳。

厨师再度用牙齿将圆珠旋紧，有些意犹未尽地抬起头：“真是上好的酒瓶呢。”

在以上过程中，厨师并没有忘记顺便用唇舌照顾雨宫莲敏感的顶端。少年的脚趾难耐地蜷缩了起来，如果不是被强行分开禁锢，一定会羞耻地牢牢夹紧双腿吧。

抚摸着雨宫莲结实光滑的大腿内侧，厨师忽然有点走神，这样一双修长的腿，被束缚起来真是有点可惜。如果被这样一双长腿紧紧缠在腰上，一定是种绝佳的体验吧？

手不知不觉摸到了雨宫莲的性器，灼热高挺的小东西让厨师猛然醒神，想起还有后续的工作。于是厨师拿出一罐蛋黄酱，用刷子蘸了，细细刷过少年胯下。不论是伞状的顶端，或者是伞下的纹路，又或是血管贲张的柱身，还有柔软饱满的阴囊，每一丝凸起和褶皱，都被毛刷悉心地照顾。

刷好蛋黄酱之后，厨师将一碗粘稠的鱼子酱，从顶端顺着少年高挺的性器倒了下去。冰凉的鱼子酱一路向下缓缓流淌，直到完全包裹住火热的分身，再沾染股间的两枚玉珠和两侧臀瓣，形成宛如冰火两重天的触感。

在性器被玩弄的过程中，雨宫莲前所未有的急促颤抖和喘息着，让厨师一度以为少年会经受不住猛烈的快感，直接昏死过去，但已经几乎被吮吸干净的媚药发挥了应有的作用，强迫雨宫莲的神智保持了清醒，只有大颗大颗的泪珠顺着眼角流了下来。

如今，少年原本艳红的分身，已经变成黑色鱼子酱遮盖的小山，唯有顶端红色的圆珠被刻意点缀在外，更加诱人品尝。

“鱼子酱沙拉。客人们先舔掉鱼子酱，然后就能仔细舔舐小怪盗先生的味道，还能让小怪盗先生‘倒’出些美酒来搭配，是不是很棒呢？”

厨师半向少年，半向客人解释着自己的构思，一边将淌在少年小腹上的零星鱼子酱清除。对于这个部位，厨师有别的打算。

厨师先伸手试了试触感，“还好，还是平坦的……那就可以好好摆盘了。摆什么图样好呢？”

厨师打了个响指：“就莲花吧！毕竟你叫雨宫莲嘛！”

雨宫莲的身体有一瞬间停止了颤动，眼中迸发出前所未有的屈辱。

“生气了？啊啊，我懂的，就算是那种在关键时刻不肯相信孩子的父母，给孩子起名的时候也是充满爱意和祝福的，朋友们也是亲亲热热地叫着你‘莲莲’吧，真是可爱。”

“但现在这个名字，成了你被奉献给客人们享用的关键词。是不是感觉，自己的整个存在都被践踏了呢？”

“很奇怪我们对你的过去这么了解？尊贵的客人们对你的里里外外，可是早就弄的清清楚楚。”厨师一边用鱼生在白皙的腹部上摆出莲花的形状，一边吐出恶意的言辞，“当然，包括你的所有亲朋好友……是所有哦？”

“聪明的孩子。”刚从冰块上取下的鱼生，冷冽地刺激着雨宫莲的肌肤，但少年反而竭力控制住本能的颤抖，配合厨师的施为。

厨师知道雨宫莲听懂了方才的威胁，得意的笑了笑。身为一名出色的料理人，就必须要对材料完完全全的掌握，从身到心。

微红的生鱼片摆成莲花，青翠的蔬菜铺成荷叶，渐渐绽放在雨宫莲白皙的小腹上。厨师用食用色素勾勒出莲花与荷叶的茎杆，一直向下没入少年的性器根部。

或许，下次用金属环将少年的分身分节束缚，然后涂上颜色合适的酱料，扮成莲藕的样子，也是个不错的选择呢。

接下来要处理前胸。厨师解下已经静止的跳蛋，用筷子夹住雨宫莲的乳珠轻轻捻转。无论是肿胀后的饱满形状，还是被蹂躏出的艳红色泽，都让厨师非常满意。

这样美丽的一对小东西，要是被遮住就太可惜了，所以厨师决定简单处理。

一边乳晕外侧洒下一圈奶油，然后点缀上一圈蔓越莓，仿佛众星拱月一般映衬着中央的红樱。另一边，厨师取出事先炮制好的蒜蓉粉丝蒸扇贝，用特殊的胶水把一对小型的扇贝壳沾到少年的胸膛上。刚好用一对扇贝壳的长方形边缘，紧紧夹住中央的乳珠，仿佛是一枚别致的乳夹。

轻点了一下被扇贝乳夹夹住的乳珠，厨师发出感叹：“扇贝里的珍珠……扇贝产不产珍珠来着？无所谓了。”

“再来一点赠品。”厨师非常满意。他用刷子调起一罐蜂蜜，细细刷在少年的耳垂、颈项、锁骨和腋下，仔细想了想，又在双脚脚心也一并涂抹，毕竟这莹白的双足，肯定也是会被客人钟爱的。

现在只剩一些收尾的活计。厨师取出了深入雨宫莲口腔的堵塞物，少年猛然地呛咳起来，透明的涎液也迫不及待地顺着唇角滴落下来。

然而雨宫莲的唇舌并没有享受多久自由。厨师很快给少年戴上一枚可以调节大小的开口器。幅度最小时，不过是戴着细细的口嚼的效果，但最大时，雨宫莲被迫完全张开双唇，柔软的口腔和娇嫩的小舌被迫完全暴露出来。

现在开口器的幅度并不大，但也足够厨师伸手搅弄着雨宫莲的舌尖：“你的小嘴，就是客人们的酒杯了。客人们会从【酒瓶】里吮满红酒，灌进这个别致的酒杯，再就着你的小舌头细细品尝。……就算酒品完了，还能再用客人们的精华灌满呢。”

不知道是因为异物在口腔搅弄的刺激，还是因为想到了即将到来的屈辱。雨宫莲忍不住干呕起来，厨师急忙抽出了手指，拉出一线长长的银丝。将这根淫靡的丝线顺手抹在少年已经哭泣到艳红的眼角，厨师假模假式地叹息着：“呐，早点习惯啊。从今往后，你的小嘴可是要被经常使用的哦？”

最后要处理的，就是少年的双眼。一般来说，【餐具】的双目会被黑色眼罩牢牢遮住，这样触觉会更敏感，客人也就更尽兴。但对怪盗团团长，自然要给些特别的对待。——说起来，厨师自己也不舍得蒙蔽这双原本清透，如今却被情欲浸染的湿润双眸。

所以，厨师取出事先被交到自己手上的Joker面具和鲜红的手套，给雨宫莲端端正正的戴上。在面具覆盖上去的那一瞬间，厨师第一次从少年的眼中看到哀求。

以正义使者、怪盗团领袖Joker的身份被侵犯，这大概是雨宫莲无论如何不愿意看到的事情，这一举止蕴含的浓重恶意，无疑粉碎了少年的理想，彻底践踏了少年的尊严，让少年的灵魂彻底沦落入无底的深渊。

——但厨师一开始就说过了，无论是雨宫莲，还是Joker，今后都只是这群人渣手中的玩具而已。

餐具，没有任何抗议和选择的权利。

至此，以怪盗团团长为餐具和食材的男体盛终于料理完毕。被迫张开的双唇，是等待灌注的酒杯；围绕左侧的乳珠，是甜腻的奶油蔓越莓；咬紧右侧的乳珠，是蒜蓉粉丝蒸扇贝乳夹；平铺满洁白的腹部，是莲花状的精致鱼生；包裹住高挺的玉茎，是醇香的鱼子酱；蕴藏在小腹里，是晶莹的美酒；填满在后穴中的，是被特殊特殊香料秘制的水果与团子。还有散发着蜂蜜芬芳的颈项、锁骨等诱人的部位，也在邀请着客人品尝。

和式西洋中华料理齐全，正餐小菜甜点兼具。这才是真正的活色生香。

不过这种淫靡诱人的景象……厨师倒真是有点担心，除了食物，连餐具也会被一起拆吃入腹吧？

 

【尾声】

将绝品的餐具与食物送给客人享用，接下来几个小时，厨师在料理间静静的等待。

客人们当然更为尊贵，所以他们虽然也会录像留念，却不会拿给厨师看。而厨师虽然无从得见他们享用少年的情形，但完全能想想那淫靡惑人的场景。肯定是舔过、吮过、咬过、吻过每一寸肌肤，一点不留地拆吃入腹蹂躏入骨，只留下残破的身体和尊严。

“【餐具】送回来了。”

抬回跟送过去时一样被严实罩起的餐盘，工作人员很快识趣地退走，毕竟料理间是厨师一个人的圣地。

厨师掀开盖子，不出意料地看到雨宫莲侧卧其中。点缀身躯的所有的食材都已经消失不见，取而代之的是遍布的白浊和红痕。身体的里面，大概也是一样的情形吧。

开口器被取下，红肿双唇间滴落着淫靡的乳白；面具已经不知所踪，完全展露出潮红的双颊和微微涣散的双眸；手套被摘掉，双手被反绑在背后；双腿则被解开，却颤抖着无法合拢。

不知道客人们玩了什么样的Play呢？

去他妈的客人们，现在是我的时间。厨师坐在椅子上，将雨宫莲面对面地扶抱在自己的膝盖上，强迫少年分开双腿环住自己的腰。

双手分开少年的臀瓣，粘稠的浊液迫不及待地流下。完全意料之中。但是无所谓，厨师急切地将自己生疼的欲望埋进了少年的体内。少年发出幼猫一般细弱的呜咽，即使不被束缚，也完全无力反抗，只能任由厨师毫不留情地侵犯。

“刚才料理的时候……我就硬了……现在你是我的……真棒……”厨师胡乱地亲吻着雨宫莲的面庞，在一阵猛烈的冲刺之后，将欲望同样释放在少年体内。

在登上极乐那一瞬，厨师想，如果客人们不把少年带走的话，下次用他也给自己制作一场甘美的男体盛吧？


End file.
